Jupiter's Trip To The Past
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Going to visit her cousin Kagome. Lita is drawn towards the bone eaters well. Upon reaching it, she could feel the magic rolling off it in waves, feeling the urge to touch it she wasn't prepared to be transported to what looked like the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Jupiter's Trip to the Past**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

**SUMMERY: **Going to visit her cousin Kagome. Lita is drawn towards the bone eaters well. Upon reaching it, she could feel the magic rolling off it in waves, feeling the urge to touch it she wasn't prepared to be transported to what looked like the past.

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Lita, Kouga/ Kagome, Miroku/Sango

* * *

><p><strong>CH.1<strong>

It was a beautiful peaceful quiet day at Keade's village until a certain half-demon ruined the peace by a cry of "what" sending birds scattering in fright over the half-demon's anger.

**~Inside Keade's Hut~**

Inside Keade's hut Kagome was trying to calm down a certain half-breed but was having no such luck even with Sango and Miroku's help.

"What the hell do you mean that you will be gone for two weeks" yelled Inuyasha in anger.

"What I'm trying to say is that my cousin is coming to visit for two weeks and I am going to spend some time with her and my family as I damn well please and besides I don't need your permission" said Kagome with a defiant expression on her face.

"Oh, fuck no you are staying her bitch and looking for the jewel shards" said and irritated Inuyasha.

"Inu-"but Kagome was interrupted again.

"I said no and that's the end of it" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome in a sweet sing song voice.

"What" said Inuyasha?

"Sit boy" yelled Kagome.

**~Bam~**

"I am going away for two weeks and that is final Inuyasha and besides we could all use this time to rest and relax ourselves" said Kagome.

Turning towards the others waiting to hear what they had to say about her sudden announcement.

"Well Lady Kagome I think you should spend some time with your family and enjoy yourself" said Miroku.

"I agree you should spend some time with your family and we can take a break from shard hunting and demon fighting" said Sango.

"What about you Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"You should go but can you bring me something back when you come back" said a sad yet happy Shippo.

"Of course I'll bring back something for everybody" said Kagome cheerfully ignoring Inuyasha's mumbling in his body-shaped crater.

"Could you bring back some medical supplies for the village Kagome?" asked Keade.

"Of course Keade, you don't even have to ask" said Kagome.

"So what's your cousin look like Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Well, she's a bit taller than me, long auburn hair that reaches to her waist, big green eyes and very well developed" explained Kagome with a blush after her last description about her cousin's body.

"How well developed is she?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile on his face.

**~Smack~**

"Give it a rest will you Miroku" said Sango.

"But Sango I can't help myself, besides you're the only woman for me" explained Miroku while pulling Sango toward his body.

Hearing the clearing of a throat both Sango and Miroku separated to see Kagome, Shippo and Keade looking at them with amusement clearly written on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Time~<strong>

Looking up at all the steps leading up to Higurashi Shrine, Lita began to walk up at a steady pace. Looking around and seeing everything the same and peaceful looking, she began to think that maybe this visit would be calm and relaxing with some fun mixed in.

Arriving at the top Lita began to notice how everything felt different besides the god tree, seeing nothing out of the ordinary she began making her way to the main house on the Shrine grounds.

Arriving at the front door, she began to listen to see if anyone was home, hearing some movement she stood back and raised her hand to knock on the door.

**~Knock – Knock~**

"Coming" came from the other side of the door. Stepping back Lita was waiting outside for about five minutes before the door was opened.

"Hello Souta, long time no see" said Lita upon seeing her baby cousin open the door.

"Lita!"

"Mom she's here" said Souta before tackling her to the ground in a big bear hug.

"I've missed you Souta" said Lita squeezing him tightly.

"I missed you too Lita. So how have you been?" Souta asked after releasing Lita from his hug and leading her into the house where she greeted her Aunt Mizuki and her grandfather.

"I've been great, so how has everyone been?" asked Lita.

"Let's put your bags in the guest room Lita" said her Aunt Mizuki.

Lita picked up her bags with some help from Souta, trailing after her aunt up the stairs with Souta following her lead.

* * *

><p>After a large meal of all of Lita's favorite foods, Lita and Kagome (<strong>Kagome arrived fifteen minutes after Lita did.<strong>)made their way up to the guest room to help her unpack her bags before going back to the kitchen to help clean the dishes.

"You don't have to do this dear"

Lita looked up from drying a plate, smiling up at her Aunt.

"Oh no, it's alright. Besides, if I didn't it just wouldn't feel right. I have to take care of myself at home, and I've gotten used to it" said Lita smiling sadly.

Mrs. Higurashi looked saddened for a moment.

"I really wish that you didn't sweetie"

Lita's smile slipped, but just a little and just for a moment.

"I couldn't agree with you more Aunty" came Lita's sad reply.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Lita" said Mizuki.

"No, it's okay. Besides, it happened a long time ago. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to" said Lita.

"I know how it is, dear" Mrs. Higurashi said remembering attending her sister's funeral and her Husbands too.

A look of understanding passed between the two, and they finished cleaning up in silence.

* * *

><p>It was near midnight when a noise from outside woke Lita up. She crawled to the window from her bed, peeking her head over the sill. Though it was night, the moon was high and bright and she could see two dark shapes heading towards the well-house. One of them looked like…<p>

"What is she doing?" Lita asked herself.

Lita looked towards the wall clock to see what the time was, then looked back outside just in time to catch sight of Kagome shutting the door to the well-house.

And with that she dressed herself quickly before she decided to wait on how long it would take for Kagome to come back.

Thirty minutes later and Lita was sneaking towards the well-house flashlight in hand.

She stopped in front of it, and she shivered.

"I am seriously getting some strange vibes from this place" Lita said to herself.

"Well this gives me a bigger reason to go in. It's my duty as a Senshi and older cousin to protect her from whatever harm comes her way" Lita said giving herself some confidence.

Lita opened the door, then rushed inside to find no Kagome insight.

"Where is she?"

She stepped closer to the well swinging her flashlight around, the light hitting on everything but Kagome.

Lita walked down closer to the well, slowly to peer doing inside it.

"Maybe…"

She shone her flashlight down.

"I don't see anything but I do feel something" she said.

Lita looked towards the house for a long moment, then sat on the side of the well, swinging her legs off the edge of it. She said a quick prayer before she jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>~Feudal Era~<strong>

"I'm telling you Inuyasha, I can't stay! I only came back to tell the others that it would be a while longer than two weeks, I have a guest!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he frowned.

"Feh"

"I already know that, your cousin can wait. But Kagome, the shards are more important! And Naraku's attacked two villages since you left! We can't keep having these delays!" he said angrily.

Kagome looked away from him, expression tight.

"I know, I know… But this is really important to me and my cousin. Lita was my best friend before I even knew what that meant, and I haven't seen her in years. What if I don't get another chance to see her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked a little guilty at that, and he reached out a hand.

"Geez, Kagome don't cry. You can-"He stopped, sniffing the air; ears twitching even more. They weren't too far from the well, so when the light shone from it, they could see it.

"Someone's coming through the well?!" Kagome said as she raced back up the hill before Inuyasha could react. He bound after her, catching up quickly.

"Oi wench, don't be so stu-"

A girl crawled up and out, interrupting him. She had long brown hair up in a ponytail, and green eyes. Inuyasha had never seen green eyes on a human before. And he thought Miroku's purple eyes had been strange.

He watched as she pulled herself up and over in a show of grace that could rival Sango, landing gently on the ground and straightening up. He could see now that she was tall, much taller than Kagome, nearly as tall as himself.

"Kagome! Where are we? How did we get here? What happened? Are you ok? And who is that?" Lita asked as she pointed at Inuyasha as he "Feh'D" and crossed his arms.

Kagome laughed.

"That's Inuyasha. Remember the one I was telling you all about? Inuyasha this is my cousin Lita" Kagome finished saying.

Lita blinked.

"You mean… that's Inuyasha?! But he's a- a-".

"A demon" Kagome said answering her.

Lita spoke up again.

"A demon? But… he's not like the ones we see in the news. Besides, you look perfectly fine Kagome, so he must be harmless".

"Harmless?! I'll show you 'harmless'!" Inuyasha growled at that, tightening his hand into a fist.

Before Kagome could 'sit' him, Lita simply threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah. Harmless" she said.

And for some reason, the look in her eyes shut him up, and he followed the two girls in silence back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Jupiter's Trip to the Past**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

**SUMMERY: **Going to visit her cousin Kagome. Lita is drawn towards the bone eaters well. Upon reaching it, she could feel the magic rolling off it in waves, feeling the urge to touch it she wasn't prepared to be transported to what looked like the past.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Lita, Kouga/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

It didn't take the three of them that long for them to reach the village, despite the darkness. Inuyasha took the front leading the two girls, being able to see better in the dark than them.

Miroku and Sango were waiting outside of Keade's hut, talking quietly when they showed up. They greeted Kagome warmly, but then looked strangely at the new comer. Well Sango looked at her strangely, and Miroku just leered.

"Hey guys, where's Shippo?" Kagome asked, while subtly putting herself between her cousin and Miroku. It wouldn't do to have him start groping her cousin.

"He's inside, sleeping. Who is she Kagome?" Sango said while she gestured vaguely to the hut behind them.

Lita bowed to the two.

"I'm Lita Kino, Kagome's cousin" she said introducing herself.

Miroku slipped past Kagome, taking one of Lita's hands and holding it firmly between his own.

"Ah, such a lovely flower. I can see the resemblance. Lady Lita would you do me the honor of-".

But Sango cut him off with one well-placed hit to the head with her giant boomerang.

Lita just giggled, looking a little perturbed at the scene with Miroku.

Miroku didn't make any more attempts, as he was still on the ground looking swirly eyed.

Sango nodded to her.

"I'm Sango, a demon exterminator".

"A demon…. Exterminator?..." repeated Lita as she shot Kagome an amused look.

"Kagome, could you explain all of this to me now? What's up with the well, where are we exactly, and why do you hang out with a demon?" Lita asked with a note of pleading in her voice.

Kagome nodded.

"Sure but not here, I don't want to disturb Kaede and Shippo any more than they have been".

So they moved a little ways back from the village and sat in a circle. All except Inuyasha, who immediately leaped up in to the nearest tree.

Once they were settled, Kagome started to explain. She told of how she originally fell into the well, meeting Inuyasha and breaking the Shikon Jewel. Here she explained a little about the jewel, and Lita could completely understand why the demons were after it.

She continued on with some of their adventures, about Kikyo (**leaving out a lot of stuff there, but promising to explain further**), how they met Miroku, Sango and Shippo (**Miroku cutting in to tell about his curse, and Sango about her brother and village**). She told her about Naraku, and all about the trouble he's caused. About Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half-brother and Kouga(**while blushing when she said Kouga's name with only Lita, Miroku and Sango noticing**).

When the story was finally done, it was nearing dawn and Lita was wearing a stunned look.

"Wow! So you've been doing this since your fifteenth birthday?" Lita asked.

Kagome nodded at Lita's question.

"Does Aunty know?" asked Lita.

Kagome nodded again at her question, Lita tapped her finger against her cheek in thought.

"I've been wondering why you letters have suddenly got fewer and far apart, starting from that day. Now I know why" she said.

Kagome of course, didn't mention that Lita had done the same thing when she was fourteen. It wasn't the time or place to bring that up.

Lita looked over at Kagome, then a wicked smile spread across her face.

"So, I suppose I will have to travel with you" said Lita bringing all attention to herself.

"What?" Kagome asked shocked.

Inuyasha leapt down from his branch, dropping right in front of her.

"Oi! You aren't coming with us!" said Inuyasha angrily.

Lita stood up looking angry.

"And just why not?" Lita asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you will get in the way! The only reason why Kagome comes along is because she can sense and purify the Shikon shards!" He said angrily.

Kagome stood up as well, indignant.

"Hey! I've gotten pretty good with a bow, you know!" Kagome said.

Lita frowned, and in a quick motion that they didn't expect, had punched Inuyasha knocking him to the ground with a broken nose.

They were all stunned into silence at her move against Inuyasha.

"I can take care of myself, besides if you think that I am going to let my baby cousin travel around the country while being attacked because of the jewel shards she carries than your dumber than you look" she said while getting in his face.

"Wow! Lita, you knocked him on his ass" exclaimed Kagome regaining her voice.

"Just how strong are you?" asked Miroku standing up.

"Don't know" was her response.

"So what do you say Kagome?" Lita asked her cousin.

"Ok, why not?" Kagome said/asked.

"Good. Now let's go back to our time and get a little bit of sleep and then we can go shopping for supplies" said Lita grabbing Kagome's arm.

Needless to say, no one objected. Except for Inuyasha, but he was still nursing his swollen nose, so we won't count him.

Kagome stifled a yawn, then said, "Well I say we get some sleep. We'll have to head out late tomorrow…" she paused, looked at the ever-lightening sky.

"Um, today, but it's better than being exhausted" she said.

The others agreed, and everyone headed back to Keade's hut (**except Lita, Kagome and Inuyasha who followed the two girls to the well**).

* * *

><p>After getting some sleep, Kagome and Lita set out to the stores to stock up on supplies for their travels. But before they could leave they called Mrs. H to the kitchen to tell her where they would be.<p>

It didn't take long before Lita and Kagome came and went to the store, and grabbing Lita's special backpack that Luna gave to all the girls and Darien. Putting all their supplies and changes of clothing in to it.

And with that both Lita and Kagome headed back to the well-house, upon reaching it they swung their legs over the edge, grabbed hands and jumped together.

They met up with the others outside of Keade's hut where Kagome introduced her to Kilala and Shippo where Lita spent twenty minutes cuddling both of them (**Kilala purring loudly and Shippo blushing and enjoying the cuddles while admiring Lita's eyes**).

They set off, and everyone was surprised by how well Lita managed to keep up. Lita meanwhile, was marveling at how different things looked.

"It's all so… green. And open" Lita stated, eyes wide. Of course, she'd known that things wouldn't be like they were in the future, but still.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I've only seen this kind of scenery when you go on a camping trip".

They traveled like this for two days, making good time. It was on the evening of the second day, when they stopped to make camp, when something happened to break up their routine.

Inuyasha went off to hunt, Kagome went to the river to get water with Kilala, and Miroku gathered firewood. That left Sango, Shippo and Lita back at the camp, waiting to prepare the food that Inuyasha would bring back.

"So, you're a warrior where you come from?" Sango asked.

Lita looked up from where she was playing with Shippo, blinking at Sango. For one frightened second, she thought that the girl had somehow figured out that she was a Sailor Senshi, but then she realized what she meant.

"Oh. Well, kind of…. I'm into martial arts. I'm pretty good… I've competed in a few tournaments" she explained.

She wasn't going to tell Sango that she was a Senshi at least not yet.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, they both stood, tensing up. Shippo hid behind Lita, peering out fearfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Jupiter's Trip to the Past**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon.

**SUMMERY: **Going to visit her cousin Kagome. Lita is drawn towards the bone eaters well. Upon reaching it, she could feel the magic rolling off it in waves, feeling the urge to touch it she wasn't prepared to be transported to what looked like the past.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru/Lita, Kouga/Kagome, Miroku/Sango

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_**She wasn't going to tell Sango that she was a Senshi at least not yet.**_

_**Before she could open her mouth to speak again, they both stood, tensing up. Shippo hid behind Lita, peering out fearfully.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

A burst of green light appeared revealing a flying dragon looking demon with two heads, sitting upon the two headed dragon was another demon. This demon Lita thought, looks somewhat like Inuyasha, he had the same colored eyes and same hair color. However Lita just knew the demon that had appeared was a fully-fledged demon not half like Inuyasha.

"Pretty cool entrance" Lita remarked with a nod of her head making Sango look at her incredulously.

"What? It was a cool entrance" she replied.

"Where is the Half-breed?" even his voice was cold, and Lita shivered unconsciously at the sound of it, her stance becoming more aggressive. Sango leaned over slightly, one hand on her bone boomerang.

"That is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He is Inuyasha's half-brother" explained Sango.

Lita's eyes flew back to Sesshoumaru. Well, at least she knew where Inuyasha got his attitude from.

Sesshoumaru drew his poison whip, and cracked it, once.

"Tell me where he is" he demanded.

Though his actions spoke of impatience, he was ever impassive.

Lita stepped forward, sliding back into her stance again. The desire to fight, the one she had thought long dead from Galaxia, welled up inside her.

"You'll have to fight me, first" Lita answered back before she was interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as he burst into the campsite with Kagome and Miroku coming from the other side.

"Sesshoumaru huh" Lita said quietly.

"Translated his name means killing perfection. Well if that doesn't bring about a sense of foreboding, I don't know what will" Lita said after a moment of silence.

The demon in question had paused when Inuyasha had uttered his name but when Lita had spoken his eyes had narrowed dangerously.

When Lita caught his gaze she did a mental 'eep' but she smirked at him as if challenging him.

"Inuyasha, I'm not feeling particularly magnanimous today. I won't go easy on you like I have in the past."

"Ah cut the crap, and don't come crying to me afterward."

With that said Inuyasha charged the elder demon. Hotaru bit her lip. She couldn't help but wonder if this Sesshomaru, character was part of Beryl's forces. She was also worried for Inuyasha. The Hanyou never knew when he was out matched and right now he was helplessly... Hilariously out matched.

"Come on, stop it both of you." Kagome commanded.

"You're wasting your breath." Shippo replied.

"Those two are constantly at odds with each other." Miroku stated.

"I'll second that." Sango agreed just as Sesshomaru's blade connected with Inuyasha's causing the Hanyou to fly through the air and land painfully on his back.

Kagome watched worriedly as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought. 'He's going to get himself killed.' she thought fearfully as she watched Inuyasha struggle to his feet. She couldn't look away from the scene but she didn't want to watch either.

"Lita. Inuyasha's going to get himself killed." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha was once again slammed against the ground. This time the Hanyou began to bleed upon impact.

Lita quickly removed her wand. This would be her only chance to see if Sesshomaru was part of the Negaverse, and so she quickly transformed into Sailor Jupiter while bringing the groups attention to herself except for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The Senshi of Jupiter watched with narrowed eyes as the Demon Lord and the Hanyou fought, it was obvious the Hanyou probably wouldn't survive and so The Senshi of Jupiter tightened her fits and shot forward in a blur of green, white, and pink.

**(Kagome POV) **

Oh my god, my cousin is a Sailor Senshi! I am so gonna interrogate her when this is all over.

Look at her legs, they look really long. Hey the shirt is shorter than mine.

**(End K. POV)**

The look on Kagome's face was priceless as was Sango's, Shippo's but Miroku was wearing a perverted smile while looking at Lita's legs.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru raised his sword: Bakusaiga above his head. The pathetic Hanyou did stand a chance against his superiority on the battle field, and he certainly did not deserve to be the wielder of the Tetsusaiga. Bakusaiga but through the air, blade poised to cut Inuyasha's head from his neck.<p>

The Daiyoukai tensed as an unfamiliar hand grabbed his own before its wielder shoved him away from the Hanyou.

"Damn it, Lita! I can handle this." Inuyasha sneered as he forced himself to his feet after getting over his shock at Lita's transformation.

Lita turned suddenly, the heel of her boot connecting with Inuyasha's side making the Hanyou loose balance and fall. It was a well-executed move, one that could render a person motionless for minutes if done correctly.

"Move, wench, this is none of your concern." Sesshomaru growled as he stared at the human female... or at least the woman he believed to be female. Sesshomaru couldn't tell thanks to the female's not-quite-human-scent.

"This is my concern. Leave now, your business here is done." Lita commanded as she pointed her new lightening weapon at the demon.

Golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

'How dare she.' He thought darkly. The female had no right to command him. He was the great dog demon Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands. This... This female had no right. Sesshomaru's grip on his sword tightened, he could practically taste the power radiating off the young female.

Lita's lips pressed into a firm line. He didn't appear to belong to Beryl's forces, but she couldn't be sure until she fought him. After all, soldiers of the Negaverse all had similar fighting techniques. Techniques that a Sailor Senshi could easily detect. Lita smirked coldly at the demon, silently mocking him, provoking him. Silently commanding him to attack her, and he did.

Sesshomaru lunges forward, Bakusaiga poised to kill. Lita moved like water made solid. She met the attack head on. Sparks flew around them as their weapons collided. Emerald eyes stared coldly into golden ones. Sesshomaru growled and shoved away from the female.

"Bakusaiga!" He exclaimed. Green lightning shot from his blade.

"Lightening Shield!" Lita responded as she twisted her body so that her Staff was raised high above her head.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman with carefully hidden curiosity for it was not often that one saw a woman who was able to wield a sword. Sesshomaru's moment of thought was instantly noticed by Lita.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" She yelled.

Thousands of razor sharp leaves with electricity dancing along their edges seemed to be spinning with Sailor Jupiter. All of a sudden, they shot out, whipping towards Sesshoumaru.

He weathered them, his only show of any sort of weakness was when he brought his hand up to protect his eyes.

When it was over, he straightens again...

But the damage had been done. His white outfit was covered in minute rips, and blood was beginning to stain it. The cuts were all over, too many to count, and he actually looked surprised for a brief second before the expression disappeared, and he jumped at her again, attacking.

They traded blows back and forth, at one point becoming so fast that only Inuyasha could still see them, and barely at that.

Lita's punches aren't pulled at all; in fact, if anything, she was hitting harder than normal, and it showed when she finally connected with Sesshoumaru, a straight punch to the gut, under his defenses.

It sent him flying back, and he managed to stop himself before slamming in to a tree.

Lita watched as the Daiyoukai was rendered motionless. Temporarily of course but it would be long enough for her to further inspect his markings. Sesshomaru growled as the woman walked closer, he could smell the blood that beaded around a small cut on his cheek.

The look he turned on her then was almost feral, a far cry from his usual calm mask. Sailor Jupiter just looked at him calmly, though, raising one hand to prepare another attack.

'How could a mortal wench, render this one powerless?' Sesshomaru inwardly sneered. He didn't even want to admit to himself that she had made him bleed his own blood.

**'She is very powerful.'** His beast responded after a moment.

Sesshomaru growled as Lita reached up and separated his bangs. She no longer held her weapon, seeing that it was no longer needed. She pursed her lips as she gazed at the purple crescent moon. The Demon Lord was not associated with Beryl in anyway... If anything the markings had been given to one of his ancestors by one of the Lunarian queens as a symbol of favor.

'He is under the protection of the moon... I cannot harm him unless he harms me first.' Lita thought before she pulled away and turned back to her companions.

"We are heading toward the Ox Tiger. Apparently Naraku is leaving a very obvious trail." Lita said as she glanced over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother and his pack, but more specifically Lita, walked away. The woman was strange but very powerful. Sesshomaru stood, thankful that he was no longer rendered motionless. The woman... What was her name? Did it eve matter? Of course not. The woman was powerful and such a powerful female was wasted within his brother's pack. Sesshomaru turned away, he had a feeling that this would not be the last time he saw the woman.

He stood, pushing his long, white hair back over his shoulder, and turned an icy glare on Inuyasha.

"I will go, then. Make no mistake, though..." his glare directed at Lita now, "I will be back, and I will beat you next time."

Yes, she had not beaten him. This was merely... a tactical retreat.

Before Sailor Jupiter could say anything, he was up in the air, flying away on his dragon at a fast speed.

Inuyasha broke out of his stupor then, striding up to Sailor Jupiter.

And it seemed he spoke for all of them when he grabbed her by the shoulders and asked,

"What the hell just happened?!"

Lita got out of his hold, De-transforming and shared a look with everyone but was still hesitant.

"It's a long, long story..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Picture on top on the left is the outfit that Lita is wearing minus the black bow.<strong>


End file.
